Resonating Path to Takamagahara
Resonating Path to Takamagahara is a powerful Fūinjutsu popularly used by the Seventh Mizukage, Heiwa Uchiha. This technique is known for it's versatility as well as it's unparalleled power. It was even capable of restricting Saiken after he went berserk. The seal was ultimately used by Heiwa to seal his brother, Raiku. The jutsu itself is versatile and unique in a way that it uses, not one, but two sets of handseals, each with it's own purpose. Usage By forming either one of the two handseals, black markings emanate from the user's hand. By touching anything, the user is able to apply the symbols. Perhaps what makes the technique unique is the fact that it uses any object as a means to transfer the seal to a person or another object. These markings are able to resonate in Heiwa's water if applied, and can be transferred once a target has come into contact with the said object. However, users must bare in mind that the efficiency of the technique depends of the total amount of markings that have been transferred, and the size of the object is equivalent to the total amount that can be resonated either once or at a constant rate. For example, if two combatants battle in the water, as long as the user places their two hands in said water, the seals will not stop emanating from their hands, through the water up to the targets, until overwhelming them. It should be noted that even the smallest amount may prove to be a hindrance, and only the opponent's size is able to aid them in overpowering them, as the bigger they are, the slower the seals will cover them. Cases of tailed beasts are such examples. However, the speed of the seals is also quite staggering, as a shinobi renowned for intense speed was not able to outrun it after a single drop of contaminated water had touched him. The seal itself works in two ways, according to the pattern of handseals conjured. 'Sealing : ' Using the pattern of "Ram, Hare, Tiger, Boar, Ox, Snake, Ram, Monkey", the user is able to manipulate said symbols to bind and seal the target into a pocket space, a void filled with nothing but darkness for an eternity. The prominent ability for this seal is that it disables the target's use of chakra the instant the markings land on them, thus making any forms of escape difficult. The seal itself is impossible to escape, as the user is trapped in a world that is neither hot nor cold, simply bare and naked in the infinite darkness. 'Paralysis : ' Through conjuring the pattern of "Ram, Ox, Tiger, Bird", the user can paralyze the target from every single cell, thus rendering them incapable of any form of movement. This is lethal if they are left for a long period of time, as the heart, lungs, brain and even ribs are paralyzed. The user can also initiate an incomplete version of the technique, which allows the user to paralyze any part of the body contaminated with the seal, be it the head, arm or even a finger.